diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Greg Heffley/Gallery
Images of Greg Heffley from Diary of a Wimpy Kid. Books Diary of a Wimpy Kid Sissy!.png Rich and famous.jpg Permanent seats.jpg Greg looking at the Cheese.jpg Frank yells at Greg for making Cheerios at 3 AM.jpg The Book.jpg Thermos be some way to tickle your funny bone!.jpg Rowley tells Greg that he has Low Intelligence.jpg Manny watching Sesame Street.jpg Secret freckle.jpg Let's you and me have a talk, friend.jpg Good Time and Bad Time to screw up.jpg Huge Blabbermouth.jpg Work out regularly.jpg I think you dropped an apple, Bubby.jpg Greg throws the apple to Patty Farrell during The Wizard of Oz play.jpg Greg gives his parents a gifts for Christmas.jpg Greg explains to Susan that a Twisted Wizard requires a TV and a game system to play considering the game is useless to Giving Tree Guy.jpg Greg gives Rowley a L'il Cutie Book for Christmas.jpg Rowley gives Greg a Big Wheel for Christmas.jpg Greg is shocked to see Rowley falls off from Big Wheel after it was knocked by football and flip over.jpg But we would miss yahooey!.jpg Greg kicks Manny's snowman in front of Frank.jpg TheTeenagers.png Greg technically has the Cheese Touch as the boys scream and ran away.jpg Back to normal.jpg Rodrick Rules ShawnSnellaPage.png|Shawn Snella having a conversation with Greg Lightingrowleyseyebrows.png Susanruiningthegame.png The Last Straw Greg catches Frank red-handed while eating snacks.jpg Frank wakes up Greg in angry looks.jpg Frank sees his sons are up to doing something.jpg Susan gives Greg a school bag in class.jpg Greg and Rowley doing a doggie dropped it part.jpg Greg and Rowley in the ski lift.jpg Greg wakes up suddenly during class.jpg Leon Ricket being caught by Mr. Ray.jpg Greg warms in the laundry basket while he sleeps.jpg Greg catches Frank red-handed while eating snacks again.jpg Greg and Rowley impress the girls for Valentine's Day.jpg TheHokeyPokey.png HonksOnTheHorn.png Erick dropping Gregs chicken nuggets out of his big sweaty hands.png Lenwood Heath after Spag Union.jpg Wimp!.jpg Greg sees the boys throwing a wet toilet paper around.jpg Greg sees the cafeteria bathroom clean.jpg Greg imagines being a Boy Scouts member.jpg Frank calls Susan that he has to attend camp while Greg is sick.jpg Greg gives Frank a coupons for Father's Day.jpg That's my son!.jpg Trista met Greg and Rowley.jpg Greg thinking about a plan.jpg Greg thinking about he and Trista in Rowley's family country club.jpg Dog Days Video Greg.PNG Newborn.png 6th birthday.png Wimpz.jpg Greg and Constipation.png|The fictional book Your Child and Constipation by Marion Locke, Ph.D, that Greg appeared on the cover of. Greg with Heather.png Lifeguardvomitcleaning.PNG Cranium.PNG The Ugly Truth Mackelroy.png Gregalife.png Greg's Imaginary Book.png Cabin Fever OOPs I kicked you.PNG Santa's Scout in the fireplace as Greg shuddering.jpg Santa's Scout watching Greg offers his parents to clear everyone's plates.jpg Rodrick lies to Santa's Scout.jpg Greg sees Santa's Scout in the shower.jpg Manny hangs his ornament on the tree.jpg Greg comforts Dennis Root.jpg Dookie Johnson.jpg Nasty Pants chases Greg and Rowley with a stick.jpg Greg and Rowley talk to Vice Principal Roy about Nasty Pants.jpg Frank tells Greg about Billy Staples.jpg Greg, Rowley, and their parents walking to Nasty Pants's house.jpg Nasty Pants answers the door.jpg Greg having a hard time focusing during lessons when the kids having recess outside.jpg The students outside staring at Greg's class taking a test.jpg Greg listens to the tune of Mary had a Little Lamb for the multiplication.jpg Mr. Staples teaching the class.jpg Mr. Staples falls off his chair.jpg Rowley and Greg argue about skipping.jpg That's galloping.jpg Greg shakes the presents under the tree.jpg Greg cuts open his present.jpg Rodrick's heavy metal CD falls out of the case.jpg Inappropriate material.jpg Santa's Scout at the computer.jpg Greg receives a Baby Alfrendo for Christmas.jpg Greg feeds Alfrendo during mealtime.jpg Baby Alfrendo shows Greg a comic in the bathroom.jpg Greg helps Baby Alfrendo tie his shoes.jpg Greg loses Baby Alfrendo.jpg Greg with the grapefruit.jpg Greg playing Net Kritterz.jpg Used against you.jpg Greg with Great Great Uncle Bruce's blanket.jpg Wacky Sentences.jpg Rowley looks through the dictionary.jpg Greg and Rowley playing hide and seek.jpg Greg explains the dare.jpg Greg turns around to go back home.jpg Greg and Rowley's tree fort in the woods.jpg Greg relaxing with a bowl of ice-cream.jpg Greg tells Rowley he had outran in the wilderness.jpg Can we please go inside now sir.jpg Rowley shuddering as Greg relaxing.jpg Peas be with you.jpg Rowley kisses a woman during church.jpg Peas be with you hee hee hee.jpg Greg tells Susan about Net Kritterz.jpg Habit.jpg Kappler.png|Greg asks Mr. Kappler that he will like to purchase some of the hardy geranium bulbs. Greg breaks a cheap yoyo.jpg Greg offering neighbours a fundraiser.jpg Greg looks for work.jpg Mrs. Durocher offers Greg a hug.jpg Frank thinks Mr. Alexander has fake teeth in his mouth.jpg Mr. Harkin walks into Greg using the bathroom.jpg Greg tells his parents about Mr. Harkin.jpg Greg offers Mrs. Melcher to clear her driveway.jpg Greg in Mrs. Melcher's house.jpg Greg offers to clean a man's driveway.jpg Greg shoveling snow.jpg Greg offers to continue shoveling the man's driveway for five dollars.jpg Greg panting while shoveling snow.jpg Greg mows snow.jpg The lawn mower shudders.jpg Hose.jpg Cruising.jpg Greg melts the guy's driveway with a rock salt.jpg|Greg pours out all the rock salt to melt the guy's driveway while his dad, Frank in the minivan has angry looks. Greg shows Frank the Student of the Week award.jpg Frank with a new sports car.jpg Greg gives his Student of the Week award to Manny.jpg The Student of the Week award on Frank's new car.jpg Greg washes the car.jpg Greg picks up Steel Scrub.jpg Greg uses Steel Scrub to clean the car.jpg Greg is shocked to see scrapes on Frank's car.jpg|Greg is shocked to see Frank's car has scrapes in it after he used Steel Scrub to clean his car during car washing. Susan talking to Frank about everyone makes mistakes.jpg Pre-Teen Club.jpg The cafeteria with nut-free tables.jpg Greg eating a raisin cookie.jpg The kids having withdrawal symptoms from Rowdy Riot as Greg seen them in his class.jpg The kids are struggling to do sit-ups.gif Boy push-ups.jpg The results of Greg's petition.jpg Greg shows Mr. Underwood proof that he did exercise.jpg Terrible makeup artists.jpg Sprinting.jpg You mean drummies.jpg Comics Expo.jpg Susan faked a signature for Tower of Druids.jpg All Greg's ideas were already used.jpg Susan approves of Geoffrey the Dinosaur.jpg Greg learns that Tower of Druids was forged.jpg Greg is angry about Susan forged the signature in Tower of Druids.jpg Greg sees Rowley with a Secret Santa present.jpg Greg is early to Dean's party.jpg Greg plays with Dean's gift.jpg Susan arrives with the present.jpg The teacher reads a Dean Delarosa's gift label.jpg Drummes.PNG BB gun.jpg Greg and Rowley making Pac-Man arcade in cardboard.jpg Greg gives Rowley a empty bottle for the Pac-Man arcade.jpg Greg cuts out the border for the maze in Pac-Man arcade and fell inside.jpg Greg sees Rowley inside the Pac-Man arcade box.jpg Greg talks about The Neighborhood Tattler.jpg Greg and Rowley at Papa Tony's.jpg Vice Principal Roy sees Greg's The Neighborhood Tattler newspaper.jpg Greg and Rowley putting up posters for Holiday Bazaar.jpg Greg is shocked to see green stains on the wall.jpg Greg and Rowley clean the green stains.jpg Hey! What're you kids doing.jpg Rowley and Greg run with the posters.jpg Rodrick offers the lady a ride to the supermarket.jpg Called shotgun.jpg Greg tells Susan that he and Rodrick did a good deed.jpg Susan explains about the new supermarket.jpg Greg and Rodrick at the supermarket.jpg The lady refuses to get back in the van.jpg Greg and Rodrick watching the news about kidnapping residents from Leisure Towers.jpg The kids talk about the green stains.jpg Greg tells Rowley about the tips.jpg Dennis Root is called to the front office.jpg Greg hears his name called in the loud speaker during class.jpg Greg in the principal's office.jpg Greg tells Vice Principal Roy about the green stains.jpg Greg cleans the green stains.jpg Scared Straight Field Trip.jpg Toilets out in the open.jpg Did you poop.jpg Cupcake.png|Greg's Cupcake Identity Card. Valid until Greg was 8. The alarm goes off as Greg bites into a cupcake.jpg Greg runs away after eating a cupcake.jpg Knocking.jpg Loud knocking.jpg Greg prepares to answer the door.jpg Frank turns Greg in to the police.jpg Greg sees snow outside.jpg Rowley calls Greg about a blizzard.jpg Manny changes Greg's Net Kritterz password.jpg Parental lock on TV.jpg Susan plays the exercise game.jpg Greg uses a controller for the exercise game.jpg Susan tries to beat Greg's score at the exercise game.jpg Greg faints after opening a puzzle of crickets.jpg B says buh buh buh.jpg Greg does the magic tricks to Manny.jpg Greg tells Susan that Manny broke her glasses.jpg Manny throws a tantrum over cereal.jpg Susan explains how Manny likes his cereal.jpg Susan tells Greg on how to use microwave oven.jpg Greg hands Susan a towel.jpg Greg puts mustard on a hot dog.jpg Manny blubbering after Greg put the mustard sauce on a hotdog the wrong way.jpg Greg squirts the mustard sauce across the hotdog for Manny.jpg Harry Potter reference in Cabin Fever.jpg Greg is shocked to see a basement being flooded by water.jpg Our hose is ripped.jpg Rugged.jpg Rodrick's room is flooded.jpg The Heffley Family helping to clear the flooded basement.jpg Sweetie in the guest room.jpg Couch covered in plastic wrap.jpg Greg and Rodrick sleeping on a pull-out couch.jpg Rodrick moves his things into Greg's room.jpg Greg wearing Rodrick's underwear.jpg Greg in his Halloween costume.jpg Greg finds Alfrendo in the water.jpg Greg changes Alfrendo.jpg Susan talks about rationing their food.jpg Greg watches the blizzard through the window.jpg Rodrick drinks milk.jpg Greg drinks goat milk.jpg Ketchup as a main course.jpg Manny puts Bitter Apple Spray on a hamburger.jpg Greg collects cans.jpg Greg licks his giant jawbreaker.jpg Susan points out the snow.jpg Manny in the drawer.jpg Greg, Susan and Rodrick are chattering cold.jpg|Greg, Susan and Rodrick are chattering cold. Greg and Rodrick almost freeze to death.jpg Greg catching up with Alfrendo.jpg Greg dries himself with gauze.jpg Rowley shows up outside Greg's house with cookies.jpg Rowley says that the power isn't out.jpg Greg is shocked to see Manny in his room with a full blast of heat.jpg Manny started blubbering in his room.jpg Frank is watching his family munching like a pack of wolves.jpg Susan gives Greg the present.jpg Greg wearing a ski mask.jpg Greg crawls past the police station.jpg Greg puts the present in the toy drive.jpg Greg looks under the recycling bin.jpg Greg is caught by the police.jpg Greg gives Alfrendo to the police.jpg Greg is shocked to see no presents under the tree.jpg Presents in garbage bags.jpg Greg and Rodrick shaking their present bags.jpg Greg is puzzled to see Susan carrying a present.jpg V-neck sweaters.jpg Greg is sweating out in church.jpg Greg dumps sweat out of his shoes.jpg The Third Wheel Unborn Greg.jpg Baby Greg.PNG Greg taking a test on Oliver Twist.jpg Do you people mind.jpg Frank lectures Greg to stop picking at his food.jpg Greg in Playgroup.PNG Greg's Preschool.png Greg in the kindergarten.jpg Bradley terrorizes Greg in preschool.jpg Greg knocks on the bathroom door.jpg Cheddar.PNG Tiny Jim.png Frank is shocked when Corny's Employee cut off his tie.jpg Buffet.PNG Slides.PNG In Slide.PNG Greg and Susan are lost in the corn maze as firemen found them.jpg Corny Saviour.png Happy New Year.jpg Greg sleeps and warms himself in his room.jpg Sequences of Greg dreaming to be the winner of best biceps.jpg Greg meet gary.PNG Greg and Frank helping Gary Heffley moving things from the moving van.jpg Greg returns home from school as Susan tells him to be quiet when Gary Heffley sleeping.jpg Frank asks anyone seen his pants.jpg The janitor finds Greg in the toilet.jpg Susan gives Greg, Rodrick and Gary Heffley the allowance after chores.jpg Greg in the bath without bubbles after Gary Heffley borrowed his bubble soap.jpg Greg wears a corduroy pants that is three inches too short to attend Mrs. Moretta's ballroom dancing unit.jpg Baylee Anthony says to Greg and everyone.png Greg is terrifed to see Ruby Bird in the hallway and offers her to use water cooler first.jpg Greg is praying that the plumber wouldn't use the bathroom.jpg Greg is praying that he is going to get a lightsabre for his birthday.jpg Greg prayed that Mrs. Moretta calling out Ruby Bird to partner for the ballroom dancing unit.jpg Greg and the kids hi-fives they are not going to do ballroom dancing unit.jpg Gregs2.PNG Greg and Carlos Escalera dancing.jpg Martin Ford fakes hypnotizing the two kids.jpg Greg is shocked to see hypnotizing trick worked as Martin Ford tried saying cucumber.jpg Greg reports Mrs. Johnson about David Marks shooting spitballs.jpg Greg is shocked to see Rowley and Scotty playing his video game at Scotty's house.jpg An eighth grader gives Greg a Elevator Pass.png Greg being tricked by eighth grader.png The students going around to hand lollipop and badges for the student councillor election.jpg The kids in the gym trying to stand in the right order but they are herding cats.jpg The kids are making obnoxious noises as Bryan Buttsy is doing his speech.jpg Eating.PNG Frank lectures Gary Heffley on using all his money to buy Scratch Cards.jpg Greg spying in the hallway he had many toilet papers in the locker.jpg Greg relaxing in the toilet.jpg Greg is shocked to see kids raiding his private stall for the toilet paper.jpg The girls are talking about Valentine's Day Dance.jpg Greg is worried about Jamar Law attempting to kiss Erika Hernandez.jpg Greg Heffley.PNG Peyton Ellis.png Greg tells everyone that he and Bethany were going to woo.jpg Bethany.png|Greg trying to flirt with Bethany Been. Greg gags and thinking about frogs in front of Bethany.jpg Rowley trips in front of girls during lunch.jpg Rowley Wingman.PNG|Rowley's telling the truth, isn't he? Greg calling 1.jpg Greg calling 2.jpg Greg gags at Frank and Susan's photo as he walks.jpg Greg looking cool as he walks by in hallway.jpg Everybody is talking about Greg who wore Susan's winter coat.jpg Cover up.PNG The Stringer Family came into Heffley's house as Wesley Stringer terrorizes Manny.jpg Greg attempting to eat asparagus.jpg Greg telling Mrs. Stringer that he will be the babysitter.jpg The Stringer Family in the future.jpg Susan drops Greg in Stringer Family's house to babysit.jpg Mrs. Stringer talking to Greg what to do when babysitting Wesley.jpg Wesley Stringer asking Greg wants to get his bike.jpg The Stringer Family finds Greg in the Laurel's bed.jpg Susan embarrasses Greg and Abigail in the Heffley's minivan.jpg Mr. Jefferson offers Greg and Abigail a ride in Jefferson Family's Car.jpg Greg is being chased by the girls.png|Greg is being chased by the girls that if he use Rodrick's body spray which always advertising on TV. Rowley shrieks when he sees chicken pox in his face through the mirror holding by Greg.jpg Rowley rubs his face with socks on his hands.jpg Greg knocks the door in Abigail's house.jpg Mr. Brown sees Greg outside Abigail's house.jpg Mr. Brown watching Greg in the living room as a state trooper.jpg Greg sees Abigail Brown walking the stairs with her dress.jpg Greg, Abigail and Rowley walking down the pavement towards Spriggo's.jpg Rowley and Abigail telling Greg they were hungry.jpg Rowley suggesting to Greg and Abigail that they should eat at Corny's Restaurant.jpg Rowley Tie Cut.PNG Rowley and Abigail looking into the desserts menu.jpg Happy Birthday To Cornys.PNG Rowley and Abigail having a conversation.jpg Rowley hugs Robert Jefferson in front of Greg and Abigail at the school.jpg Midnight In Paris photo booth.jpg Greg photo.PNG The girls dancing in a big group as Greg tries to make a move to break into the circle.jpg Greg and the boys see the girls dancing with their personal music players.jpg Greg tries to comfort Abigail as she was crying.jpg Greg is puzzled to see senior citizens sniffing Great-Uncle Bruce's cologne.jpg Greg is shocked to see Ruby Bird in Valentine's Day Dance.jpg Greg and Abigail dancing.jpg Greg screams Abigail.png Rowley comforting Abigail Brown.jpg Rowley and Abigail walking to Abigail's house as Greg is inside Jefferson Family's Car.jpg Chicken Pox.PNG|Greg getting Chicken Pox Greg with chicken pox relaxing in the bath alone.jpg Hard Luck Rowley and Abigail walk past by Greg.jpg Rebel.png LetsPlayWithThisSillyDog.jpg Screenshot 2019-02-20 at 5.20.35 PM.png Five-Second Rule 2.jpg Five Second Rule 3.jpg AndyEarl.png Cara Punter.png Cara Punter and playground monitor see Greg in playground.jpg Gregusingfindafreind.png MrNernwalkingoverwithaboxofcheckers.png Greg playing checkers with Mr. Nern.jpg Mrs. Pope.png Greg is bored.jpg Lasky Boys.png Greg, Manny and Susan living with pets.jpg Aunt Audra in fortune-telling.jpg Rowley and Abigail and the students holding Fregley walking past Greg.jpg UnkleLarry.png Greg sees kids in the basement.jpg Frank speaks to the cops about Malcolm.jpg Greg releases Squirm the Worm from the jar.jpg Manny steps over Squirm the Worm and shocks Greg.jpg Susan tells Greg that Squirm the Worm in Inchworm Heaven.jpg Free Hugs Club.jpg Greg shakes the Magic 8 Ball that is no longer working.jpg Greg is shocked to see the used Science Projects in storage room.jpg Dennis and Erick pressuring Greg.jpg Greg escapes from Dennis and Erick in storage room.jpg Greg imagines in jail.jpg The girls are talking about Abigail Brown and Michael Sampson.jpg Exhausted Greg shows his project to Susan.jpg Greg is shocked to see his report written.jpg Greg sees Susan sleeping.jpg Greg picks up the Magic 8 Ball and spots the Easter egg.jpg Greg shakes the Easter egg that contains Meemaw's diamond wedding ring.jpg Greg hides the Easter egg that contains Meemaw's diamond wedding ring.jpg Greg and Rowley got back together in lunch.jpg Meckley Mingo and member of Mingo Kids chasing Greg and Rowley.jpg The Long Haul Disney WorldWK1.png Frank surprises his family with a boat he bought.jpg The Heffley Family helping out to take a boat out of the deck.jpg Frank patches up the boat with a tape.jpg These people are kidnapping us.jpg Susan pulls out Flat Stanley from her purse.jpg Rowley asks Greg to sleep in the bed in The Long Haul.jpg Susan teaches Greg when he was young with a cat.jpg Greg says te amo in spanish.jpg Susan tells everyone she had dyed her hair blond once.jpg Susan tells Rodrick in angry looks that he and his bandmates toilet-papered Mrs. Tuttle's house.jpg Frank and Susan telling Greg to be quiet when Manny is sleeping.jpg The Heffley Family watching Manny hops like a frog after the TV responded.jpg Frank, Rodrick and Greg eating deep-fried butter as they are spying.jpg Greg puzzled people cheering.jpg Greg is shocked when the guy in TV responded when he was young.jpg Greg runs to the gas station with a pig for the toilet.jpg The girls screamed at Greg when he opened the wrong van.jpg World's Largest Popcorn Kernel.jpg The Heffley's Pig causing chaos in The Heffley's Van.jpg The Heffley's Pig bites Greg as he shrieks.jpg Susan and Greg shocked to see The Heffley's Pig attempting to get out through the window.jpg Susan attempting to take The Heffley's Pig out of the window as she kicked a stereo button.jpg Veterinarian helps Greg to put a finger with a antibacterial ointment.jpg Cellophane filling with rain water and bugs in The Heffley's Van.jpg Cellophane explodes and the water splooshes into The Heffley's Van.jpg Frank is nervous when he drives into the bridge.jpg Rodrick listens to heavy-metal music in full blast as he drives.jpg Seagull in The Heffley's Van creating chaos.jpg GregvsSeagull.png The Heffley's Van rear-ended the car in front.jpg SoakCentralLockers.png SCWPChairs.png Susan tells Rodrick and Greg they should go together in Soak Central Park.jpg Greg puzzled at the people swim away from him.jpg Water Raft.png The Snackbar.png The Front Counter.png Susan takes out the pack of water bottles from the boat to the van.jpg Greg is shocked to see their items flying out of the boat.jpg The Heffley Family retrieved their clothes back into the van.jpg The Heffley Family startled when they hear a loud bang.jpg Greg puzzled to see weird goo all over in the van.jpg Rodrick screams at the dough from uncooked cinnamon rolls.jpg The Heffley Family raiding Beardo Family's suitcase in the hotel room.jpg The Heffley Family taking a break in Beardo Family's hotel room.jpg The Heffley Family riding the spanish guys' van.jpg PigWatchingTV.png Old School Howdy Neighbor.jpg Your leaves are in my yard.jpg Human Evolution.jpg Greg slithers down the stairs.jpg FilmCamp.png Greg adjusts his eyes by blinking outside the cinema.jpg Greg sees The Heffley's Pig tosses the collar into the trash bin.jpg Greg pounds the bathroom door as The Heffley Family's pig inside.jpg Greg and Rowley having lunch in the middle school cafeteria as the boys are rowdy.jpg Greg and Frew in Homework Buddies Program.jpg Greg is shocked to see Frew scribbles his homework.jpg Greg relaxing while Frew doing assignments from Greg.jpg Nobel Prize.jpg Frank tells Greg imagine being stranded on a desert island and having trouble opening packages.jpg Greg wears the socks on his shoes the wrong way.jpg Frank catches Greg in bathroom in angry looks.jpg Frontier times.jpg Employees singing Happy Birthday.png Greg and Rowley quit playing kick the can.jpg Greg relaxing in school.jpg Frank gives Grandpa a time-out in angry looks.jpg Greg shrieks at stragglers in Manny's room.jpg Carla and Nancy at the town pool taking photos of Greg's bathing suit fell down a little.jpg Zombie Apocalypse.jpg Rowley doing jumping jacks as Greg watches him during the NRG Fitness Water business.jpg People raiding Greg and Rowley's supply of water bottles.jpg Susan tells Greg about fond memories in the playground when he was little.jpg Brownie in-change of Greg's team.png Billy talking to Greg and Frew.png Brownie caughts Greg.png Girl Scouts chases Frew, Billy and Greg.png Girl Scouts with angry looks at Frew, Billy and Greg.png Gregpinningthewholethingonbilly.png I know you are watching me.jpg Towing a car from ditch.jpg Susan caught Greg taking Freshies in angry looks.jpg Melinda Henson tells everyone about Silas Scratch.jpg Mr. Healey tells everyone about Hardscrabble Farms.jpg Mr. Jones.jpg Mr. Healey tells Greg about the leftover food.jpg Susan tells Greg the information from the girls side of Hardscrabble Farms.jpg Julian in second grade.png Jordan Lankey jumps during the trust fall activity.png Jeffrey getting ready to do trust fall.png Jeffrey bangs into Rowley and Gareth.png Rowley has Gareth's tooth stuck on forehead.png Greg and his cabinnates performing a obstacle course with ropes.png Julian tied a knot between Emilio and Greg.png Jordan eats taco shell out of his bowl.png Jordan checks Julian's head.png Greg and Rowley playing and chasing near spider web.jpg Greg used Freshies to clean himself as Jeffrey Swanson knocking on the bathroom door.jpg Greg and the kids banging and throwing hard pancakes.jpg Greg and his cabinmates helping out carrying hay bales.jpg Top Secret.jpg Greg is shocked to see blank note.jpg Emilio Mendoza pointing at rock.png Jeffrey Swanson tells his cabinmates about Silas Scratch's gravestone.jpg Greg tells his cabinmates about Silas Scratch.jpg Greg and Jeffrey saw Rowley came back to Hardscrabble Farms.jpg Mr. Jefferson having trouble breathing.png Boy Scout pointing at Greg.png Greg takes his duffle bag and the water trailing from the bathroom.jpg Greg holding Emilio's glasses.png Greg crushes Emilio's glasses.png Emilio smacks into tree.png Greg and his cabinmates are lost in the wilderness.jpg Greg is shocked to see Frank joining the camp at Hardscrabble Farms.jpg Frank reads a book while Greg and his cabinmates helping out.jpg Greg instructs his cabinnates to build a waterproof lean-to shelter.png Frank tells everyone about Silas Scratch's shack.jpg Greg is nervous alone while gathering sticks.jpg Greg and Frank screaming each other in the maintenance shed bathroom.jpg The Essential Book For Young Lads being burned.png Greg and Frank see their cabinmates shivering one another.jpg Greg sleeps happily with Frank in the cabin with his cabinmates.jpg Frank offers Greg a ride back home with his car.jpg Greg's version of Beware of Silas Scratch.jpg Double Down Greg and Rowley in snow.jpg Rodrickbeingajerk.png Susan gives more soap to Greg during bathing.jpg Frank Heffley gets washed by Greg Heffley.jpg Heffley Family in Hospital.jpg Nana Watching Greg.png Nana Heffley watching Greg in the bathroom.png Nana Heffley and Greg's Relatives are watching Greg during the test.png Albert Sandy telling Greg and Rowley about a old billionare who is really sick and freeze himself.jpg Crivello.png Geese chasing greg.png Greg sees The Heffley's Pig pulling a string from See-and-Talk.jpg Greg walks past the Halloween candies in supermarket.jpg Greg sees Vice Principal Roy's office got candy corn grand prize.jpg Greg sees the Cheese Touch spot during Balloon Brigade.jpg Greg sneezes his teeth out.jpg Bonkers.jpg Mrs. Selsam tells Greg about video games.jpg Greg trips from the stairs.jpg George washington.png Greg scares Frank in the shower.jpg Albert Sandy telling Greg and Rowley about human beings do amazing things.jpg Mrs. French teaching Greg playing piano in middle C.jpg Greg sees the guys in brass section.jpg Greg blaps and shocks everyone.jpg Greg pinned Grayden Bundy to Jake McGough.jpg Greg struggles to play French horn.jpg Greg and Rowley cutting sheets for the costume to Mariana's party.jpg Momma's Boy shoving Greg.jpg Brass section.jpg Jake McGough steps Greg's shoe.jpg Rowley screams when he sees Greg has worm in his nose.jpg Rowley telling Greg to suggest less scary like butterflies.jpg Greg and Rowley shot the skeleton scene in the kitchen.jpg Geese 2.jpg Greg and Rowley in the boiler room.jpg Rowley on the tree scaring with the geeses.jpg The Getaway Rowley tells Greg about the hot-air balloon 1.jpg Rowley tells Greg about the hot-air balloon 2.jpg The Heffley Family are way behind decorating for christmas.jpg Frank and Susan smooching together in front of Manny, Greg and Rodrick.jpg Greg watches Frank clearing up the snow outside as he warms up inside.jpg Rodrickandmannyaresavage.png Greg in the airplane.jpg Greg and Frank helping out to put luggage into the car.jpg The cops tweeting the Heffley Family to move while they are unloading their luggage.jpg Greg and Frank chattering cold outside the bus stop.jpg Frank waves at the bus trying to get the driver attention.jpg Greg and Frank missed the bus as it drove away.jpg Frank is not in the mood while walking with Greg.jpg Frank kicks the truck after it almost hits Frank and Greg in crosswalk.jpg Frank and Greg hiding in the smoking zone.jpg The Heffley Family see the business people entering the business zone.jpg The Heffley Family put the coats and shoes into the conveyor belt.jpg Frank and Susan shocked to see Manny taking out his clothes in the conveyor belt.jpg Susan tells Manny that the conveyor belt is not a ride.jpg Larry Larkin cameo.jpg Manny presses the emergency button for the escalator.jpg The Heffley Family are running down to catch their flight.jpg Frank tells lady they should offer a ride in the buggy.jpg Greg is shocked to see his sock went flying from the hand dryer and landed on urinal.jpg Everyone using the charging station.jpg Greg sees the leather seats in first-class section.jpg Frank tells Susan he will seat in the first-class section after he got upgraded for frequent flyer.jpg Gregsarmismissingt.png Greg tells flight attendant what happens is that both pilots passed out.jpg Future Greg pilot freaked out as he sleeps.jpg Greg sleeps together with the couples' baby.jpg Airplaneatcoralisland.png The Heffley Family in the shuttle bus.jpg Greg imagines riding the turtles with dolphin in paradise.jpg Gettinoffthebus.png Susansmilingatthedirectoroffun.png The Director of Fun tossing coins into the pool.jpg nomoney4ugreglol.png Greglookingatiguana.png The birds looking at The Heffley Family having a meal.jpg AbigTRICK.png Frank groans in the toilet.jpg Greg and Rodrick in the bed.jpg Greg wakes up and hears the birds chirping.jpg Howishescrubbingapairofunderwearwithatoothbrush.png Greg in the outdoor shower.jpg Greg shrieks at the big spider.jpg Greg screams at baby spiders coming out of an egg sac in the garage.jpg Greg wrapped up by the spider.jpg Frank tells Susan and Greg that he had seen a spider in the toilet bowl.jpg Susan screams at the living things inside Manny's bucket.jpg HE PUNCTURED THE BANANA BOAT.png Season's Greetings from the Heffleys.jpg Pacmanreference.png Greg tells Rowley about the dolphin ride.jpg Everyone watching the turtle eggs hatching.jpg Greg imagines going to the spa with Susan.jpg Gregpeeinginpool.png The kids raiding Greg's wrap in the swimming pool.jpg Gregthinkspeeisinwater.png Susanclaimingshebookedaprivatecruise.png Greg in snorkelling.jpg Greg sees the fishes circling around him.jpg Director of Fun circling around Heffley Family.jpg Director of Fun spots something inside Manny's bucket.jpg Frank tells his family about the pool situation.jpg Greg and Rowley playing tennis at country club in flashback.jpg Walkintothetenniscourts.png Screenshot 2018-02-08-20-53-21.png WHYARETHEYHAPPYSTEALINGANOTHERFAMILYSCLOTHES.png The Heffley Family enjoying a meal in the clubhouse.jpg The Heffley Family are playing putting green.jpg Whydotheywanttoreportthemtosecurityagaineventhoughtheyalreadydidforstealingclothes.png Dolphins chittering at Greg in the enclosure.jpg Privatebeach.png The Heffley Family sneaked underneath through security guard office without being spotted by security guards.jpg Arrib.png The Meltdown Greg's neighbourhood enjoying the warm weather.jpg Riding a camel to school.jpg Greg tells his parents to move to a higher place due to global warming.jpg The Heffley Family in underwater.jpg Greg sees the bully shoves a kid.jpg Greg sees the seat warming in the bathroom.jpg Greg talks to the appliances.jpg The future war.jpg Greg sleepwalking with his robot legs to school.jpg Greg sweating out in class.jpg Greg and Rowley sweating out during lunch.jpg Dennis Tracton wooing for Italy Project in International Showcase.jpg Greg is puzzled to see kids wearing weird clothes for the International Showcase.jpg Greg sees Rowley wearing a crazy get-up for International Showcase.jpg Greg tries telling his classmates where Malta is.jpg Susan sees the note from Greg's Social Studies teacher regarding his project in angry looks.jpg Screen-Free Weekends.jpg Rodrick, Greg and Manny misbehaving and made Susan and Frank puzzled.jpg Susan talking to Greg and shocked.jpg Greg shakes Frank's hands in front of Susan.jpg Rowley giving Greg a tea during lunch.jpg Fregley in the yard.jpg Greg and Rowley playing football in the hill.jpg Greg in the bike.jpg Greg and Upper Surrey Street Kids attacking Lower Surrey Street Kids with a snowball.jpg Face-to-face Lower Surrey Street and Upper Surrey Street people.jpg The Heffley Family putting up the lost pig sign.jpg The pig smashes a plate.jpg Greg hibernates.jpg Greg tells his parents he will sleep until Christmas morning when he was young.jpg Greg screws his sleep schedule.jpg Greg, Rodrick and Manny are fighting over the blanket.jpg Manny has two blankets in the sofa being greedy.jpg Greg used the blanket to cover himself while watching and Rodrick hovering over him.jpg Rodrick in the bathroom covering his blanket.jpg Susan Heffley lectures the boys for not sharing the blanket.jpg Greg's castle.jpg Thermal Gear.jpg Mannequin model.jpg Greg relaxes in the bed and bath store for mannequin.jpg Greg playing video games.jpg The Heffley Family attempting to melt ice with a hair dryer.jpg Greg and Rowley waving to offer a ride.jpg Greg spits out the mushroom soup from Frank's thermos.jpg The kids during recess outdoors spitting one another.jpg The kids are spreading germs in hallway.jpg Albert Sandy tells everyone about a guy who covered his sneeze.jpg Albert Sandy tells everyone that a guy who survived without his head and works as a grocery bagger.jpg Greg gives a Cherry Lozenges to the girls in Greg's grade.jpg Greg's cherry lozenges are stolen.jpg Greg in the bubble.jpg Greg fakes from being sick.jpg|Greg fakes being sick to go school and stay home to play video games. Greg and Rowley chattering cold.jpg Greg and Rowley warming up in the pizza palace.jpg Greg and Rowley in the library.jpg Greg knocks on the neighbour's door as Rowley is desperate.jpg Rowley is nervous trying to get a answer from a guy.jpg Rowley pees behind a rock.jpg Greg and Rowley attacking the guys with a snowball.jpg|Greg and Rowley are attacking the guys with a snowball as Greg wears the gloves without thumbs and it was useless on a snowball fight. Greg and Rowley walking with earmuffs on as the boys coming to attack them with snowballs.jpg Fast metabolism.jpg Do you have your homework assignment.jpg Greg imagines without his nose.jpg Greg has Frozen snot from his nose.jpg Greg without lips.jpeg|Greg with no lips Greg counts the pinky toes in preschool.jpg Greg and the boys waiting for their turn to use the hand dryer in the bathroom.jpg Greg and Rowley warming up with the meatball subs in the pizza place.jpg Susan Heffley shows Greg the phone about Gramma and her friends in the beach.jpg Greg shakes Gramma's goblin for the keys.jpg Greg tells Rowley about entering Gramma's house.jpg Greg and Rowley warming up in Gramma's oven in the kitchen.jpg Greg and Rowley are shocked to see Mrs. McNeil.jpg Greg and Rowley watching TV while covered.jpg Hanging out with dryer.jpg Greg wears Sweetie's sweater and itching himself.jpg Rowley tells Greg he heard burglar coming into Gramma's house.jpg Greg and Rowley braced themselves.jpg Rowley, Greg and Susan are screaming one another in Gramma's Basement.jpg Susan drives home with Greg and Rowley.jpg Susan talking to Greg about make-believe.jpg Greg sees the snow falls outside his house.jpg Hot classroom.jpg Bullies.jpg Mr. Morsels loves vegetables.jpg Greg used Mr. Morsels to get rid of his peas.jpg Waving with Mr. Morsels.jpg Safety Patrol girls tweeting Greg to get off the road.jpg Greg and Rowley walking on the sidewalk while clearing.jpg Greg hits a fire hydrant that was buried in snow as he was walking with Rowley to school.jpg Greg imagines that the Safety Patrols Girls offering him a hot chocolate.jpg Narc.jpg Greg passes the note to Shane Browning.jpg Bunch of barefooters.jpg Socks.jpg Jake McGough smells socks.jpg Greg and Rowley being ambushed by the guys who threw a snowball to them.jpg Greg tells Frank and Susan about the snowmobile he wanted.jpg Greg tells his parents about a few dogs trained to pull a sled.jpg Greg has litter of puppies as his parents seen them.jpg Greg pulls the burned boots out of the fireplace.jpg Greg wears snowshoes with a pizza boxes and duct tape.jpg Pizza boxes.jpg Pizza boxes starting to get soggy.jpg Rowley helps Greg to pull boxes off from Greg's sneakers.jpg Guzmans' yard dogs sniffing around Greg and Rowley.jpg Guzmans' Yard dogs attacking Greg and Rowley over the pizza boxes.jpg Greg dries his feet with a dryer vent.jpg Greg sees his students chattering cold inside.jpg Idiot Kids rowdy trying to get seat next to Mrs. Willey.jpg Greg sees the student wearing costume for the school play.jpg Greg and Rowley board the bus.jpg Rowley shaking his head in the golf course.jpg Whirley Street Kids kicked Greg, Rowley and everyone out of the golf course.jpg Whirly Street bus.jpg The bus driver lecturing Whirley Street Kids.jpg Chattering cold on the bus.jpg A member of Whirley Street Kids sees Greg on the bus.jpg Who threw the snowball.jpg Greg and Rowley alighted from the Whirley Street Kids bus.jpg Goat Man.jpg Rowley's version of Goat Man.jpg Greg and Rowley walking through the wilderness.jpg Greg is shocked to see footprints.jpg Eating pack animals.jpg Rowley tells Greg about beavers.jpg Greg sees the light from abandoned car.jpg Abandoned cars.jpg Greg finds Meckley Mingo's belt buckle.jpg Greg and Rowley pulling Mr. Morsels out of the door handle.jpg Mr. Morsels is left to die.jpg Greg and Rowley hear a sound from Mingo Kids.jpg Frank screeches his car to avoid hitting Greg and Rowley.jpg Greg sleeping and dreaming about Mingo Kids chasing Greg.jpg Greg sees snowfall heavily.jpg Remote Control not working.jpg Greg shakes the box for batteries.jpg Greg finishes loading the dishwasher.jpg Greg relaxes in Frank and Susan's room.jpg The next Flat Stanley.jpg Eating sandwich as Manny sees Greg.jpg Blech.jpg Greg and Rodrick playing with sofa to avoid touching lava.jpg The floor is lava.jpg Manny avoids the floor while on top with Greg.jpg Greg dresses up Manny with snow gear.jpg Greg drops Manny down outside the snow.jpg Manny escapes.jpg Young girls offering Greg a help to clear the driveway.jpg Young girls clearing Greg's house driveway.jpg Young girls moved all the snow back to driveway.jpg Greg and Manny clearing up the driveway as their parents came home.jpg Frank and Susan lectured Greg for not doing his chores as they saw Rodrick woke up at night.jpg Greg wakes up and sees Susan holding his winter gear.jpg Greg and Rodrick playing snow with Frank.jpg Greg tells Susan about playing video games from vitamin D sun.jpg Manny making snowmen in the front yard.jpg Fregley as a snowman.jpg Greg relaxes in Jefferson Family's house.jpg Greg sees Rowley outside his house.jpg Fake Greg Heffley.jpg Greg in the detention after Fake Greg Heffley tricked him.jpg Greg and Rowley sledging.jpg Greg knocks the door as Susan sees her son and Rowley.jpg Igloo buildling.jpg Greg gasps for the air from igloo.jpg The kids destroying Greg and Rowley's igloo.jpg Greg telling Susan about what happened after the kids destroyed their igloo.jpg Frank tells Greg and Rowley about the snow forts.jpg Greg and Rowley coming up ideas on making a flag for the snow fort.jpg Greg and Rowley building a snow fort.jpg Greg and Rowley hide in snow fort.jpg Greg and Rowley abandoned their snow fort.jpg Frank tells Greg and Rowley to build a snow fort on high ground.jpg Pouring boiling oil.jpg Greg sees the street covered by the snow.jpg Frank came back from his morning walk.jpg Greg looks through the Frank's warfare books.jpg Mitchell Picket's store 2.jpg Snow forts.jpg Ernesto Gutierrez and Gabriel Johns in the snow fort opened fire to Greg and Rowley.jpg Greg and Rowley waited to pounce for the snow fort.jpg Baby Gibson's fort.jpg Greg, Baby Gibson and Rowley attacking kids with snowballs.jpg Baby Gibson, Greg and Rowley are shocked to see Mrs. Jimenez's Playgroup children has popped out in Baby Gibson's fort.jpg Marlee Sisters ready to attack Greg and Rowley.jpg Sense of order gone.jpg Discuss the rules.jpg Upper Surrey Street Kids building a snow fort together.jpg Upper Surrey Street Kids hiding in their snow fort.jpg Victory.jpg Hockey Stick from Lower Surrey Street Kids hits snowman in Upper Surrey Street Kids fort.jpg Upper Surrey Street Kids being ambushed by Lower Surrey Street Kids with Sloppy Specials.jpg Cans of slush.jpg Greg and Upper Surrey Street Kids are shocked to see some of them sucking snowballs.jpg Jacob Hoff tells everyone he wants to go home and offers them with snacks.jpg Paper aeroplanes with notes.jpg Baby Gibson shaken up.jpg Trevor Nix talking to Upper Surrey Street Kids.jpg Trevor Nix being praised by Upper Surrey Street Kids.jpg Sneak attack team.jpg Launching attack.jpg Tricked.jpg Safety Patrol girls attacking Surrey Street Kids.jpg Greg and Rowley hear a terrifying sound.jpg Greg is shocked to see Meckley Mingo's belt buckle from his coat pocket.jpg Greg and Rowley hide during the snowball fight.jpg Earthquake.jpg Children 21st Century.jpg Mitchell Picket's snowmobile.jpg Figure out how to survive.jpg Movies Diary of a Wimpy Kid Patty and Greg.png Greg Heffley-Zachary Gorden.jpg|Greg Stares at the T.V. telling about the Safety Patrol. Diary of a Wimpy Kid - Safety Patrol.jpg|Greg's Safety Patrol Fantasy ipu.jpeg|Greg with Susan at Mother son dance,in the first movie. Greg the fool 1.PNG Greg the fool 2.PNG Greg about to burp.png Rodrick Rules Rodrick Rules - Greg & Rowley.jpeg Rodrick Rules - Holly, Greg, Rowley & Chirag.jpeg Rodrick Rules - Rowley and Greg Alakazam.jpeg Rodrick Rules - Greg & Patty Grunting.jpeg Rodrick Rules - Holly & Greg.jpeg Rodrick Rules - Rowley, Chirag & Greg.jpg Rodrick Rules - Greg & Rodrick.jpg Rodrick Rules - Greg, Rodrick, and Grampa.jpg 286px-Greg and Rowley Movie 2.png Rodrick Rules - Rowley, Greg & Fregley.jpg Dog Days Dog Days - Greg & Holly.jpg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley Dance.jpg Dog Days - Greg & Holly.jpeg Dog Days - Greg are Crowd in Here at School.jpeg Dog Days - Greg are Crowd in Here at School (2).jpeg Dog Days - Greg are Crowd in Here at School (3).jpeg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley Scare.jpeg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley (2).jpeg Dog Days - Greg, Rowley and his Girls.jpeg Dog Days - Rowley & Greg Scream.jpeg Dog Days - Greg, Rowley & Holly Taste Good.jpeg Dog Days - Greg, Rowley & Holly Relaxing.jpg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley Dance.jpeg Dog Days - Rowley & Greg Dance.jpeg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley Playing Water Guns.jpeg Dog Days - Rowley & Greg (2).jpeg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley Climbing.jpeg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley Dance (2).jpeg Dog Days - Rowley & Greg Ride.jpeg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley Playing Whac-a-Mole.jpeg Dog Days - Greg are Crowd in the Pool.jpeg Dog Days - Holly & Greg.jpg Dog Days - Greg, Rowley, Linda & Robert.jpeg Dog Days - Greg and Rowley are over there at the Amusement Park.jpeg Dog Days - Rowley & Greg.jpeg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley.jpeg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley Come Back Later.jpg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley (3).jpeg Online Book GregHeffleyOnline.png Rowley and Greg.png GregsFrontView.png OnlineBook.png GameBoyOnline.png Stevie-Online.jpg Pic.png Mrs. Jefferson.jpg Closedmouth.jpg Gregtryingonrodrickretainer.png Greg.png|Greg in "First Flush" Greg's swimming coach.PNG|Greg with the swimming coach. Gregistheonlykidiknowwhobringslemonforlunchatschool.PNG|Greg finding that he got a lemon for lunch. Jazzercise.png Thethingthewomanssayingisweirdandisntinrodrickrules.png MrPeterRodrick.png Gregreadingwhatjusthappenedtomybody.png Poptropica Poptropica Wimpy Wonderland Greg.png|Greg on Wimpy Wonderland Island and the Cabin Fever ad. Poptropica Wimpy Wonderland Greg 2.png|Greg on Wimpy Wonderland Island. GregColor.png|Greg on Wimpy Boardwalk Island and the ad for the Dog Days movie. Poptropica Rodrick Rules Greg.png|Greg in the ads for the Rodrick Rules DVD, Hard Luck, and The Long Haul. Poptropica Third Wheel Greg.png|Greg in the ad for The Third Wheel. Poptropica Greg with the Pig.png|Greg holding The Heffleys' Pig in the ad for The Long Haul. Promotional Images Jeff kinney holding up a gregcutout.jpg|Greg drawing on Jeff Kinneys face with a whiteboard marker gityi.jpeg|Greg and Rodrick action figures. A3zqeaXCYAA7sfr (1).jpg|Greg as Cupid EReaderArt3-285x191.jpg|Greg reading an E-Book. Family.jpg Read Greg,Read Greg.gif Greg and Rowley.png Greg Heffley.jpg Greg heffley picture.jpg Greg heffley.jpg GregnRoddy.png Clean.PNG|Greg "mowing" the snow. cs.jpg|Greg spilling his Cheerios. Greg underground.jpeg|Greg coming up from the sewer to meet Rowley. Greg face.jpg Greg's Fake Marriage.PNG Slide15.jpg Aww yee.png Greg and Holly.jpg GregHasAPurseNowIsn'tThatWeirdAndFunny.jpg Wimpykidhardluck42843.png Category:Character Galleries